fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plum Blob: The Video Game
is the game for the Wii U, Wii, DS, 3DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PSP and Sony Playstation Vita. Plot A New Rival and old friends with Prof. Pink Named Dr. Fizzyman sets an attack on blob town and use Alton to get the part of his evil plan to make all the villains of the plum blob grow into even more powerful blobs then before. Play as The town's favourite giant two head blob Tink and Fling and their friends Dotty and Spotty and take down Dr. Fizzyman and his minions. Playable Characters Tink and Fling (The Plum Blob) Dotty Spotty Ink and Bing (The Yellow Blob) (Only Playable in White ice/Snow Ices levels) Non-Playable Characters Kotty and Totty P.C Blobby Prof. Gizmo Pink Mayor Plonde Clott & Dosh (The Green Blob) (Seen as an lesson/Attenton character) Alton (Minor Minion) Rigg & Rott (The Blue Blob) (Seen in the blob shop) Bunt & Hem (The Pink Blob) Lab & Kip (The Dark Blue) (Seen in Level one and two) The Growing Glob (Seen in Level four and non-boss) Ink & Bing (The Yellow Blob) (Playable in White Ice/Snow Ice levels) Villains Villains in Order Red Blaze and Red Flames Yellow and Green Jester White Ice Black Mistress Princess Blue Burning Flames Inferno Monster (Red Blaze and Red Flames) Snow Ice (White Ice) Big Jester (Yellow and Green Jester) Dark Weeds Mistress (Black Mistress) Queen Blueberry (Princess Blue) Dr. Fizzyman Giant Fizzyman (Semi-Final Boss) Giant Squid Fizzyman (Final Boss) Levels Level 1: Tink and Fling Finds out (Blob Town) Level 2: Prof. Pink's Hunt (Prof. Pink's Lab) Level 3: Red Blaze's Attack (Red Planet) Level 4: Red Blaze and Red Flames Attack (Red Blaze's Lair) Level 5: Funny Stuff Happens (Blob Town) (Jester's Looks) Level 6: The Jester Returns (Spotty and Dotty's House) Level 7: Dotty's Fights back (Dotty's Bedroom) Level 8: Blanket of Snow (Blob Town) (Snow) Level 9: Off the White Planet (White Planet) Level 10: White Ice Freezes (White Ice's Lair) Level 11: Thirteen Bad Luck (Blob Town) (Dark Weeds) Level 12: Better no go Alone (Black Planet) (Dark Forest) Level 13: Black Mistress Bad Luck (Black Mistress's Lair) Level 14: Princess Blue's Spout (Blob Town) Level 15: Up to Spotty (Blue Planet) Level 16: Spotty VS Blue Planet (Princess Blue's Castle) Level 17: Volcano Blob (Blob Town) (Lavas/Fires) Level 18: Bigger then before (Prof. Pink's Lab) (Lavas) Level 19: Big Dragon (The Fire Cave) Level 20: Ink and Bing Saves (White Planet) (Note: Level 20 is the longest level in the game) Level 21: Little Curse (Snow Cave) Level 22: Big Problem (Blob Town) Level 23: Dotty's Attacks (The School) Level 24: Dotty Meets Big Jester (Grass Cave) Level 25: Tink & Fling in Weeds (Black Planet) (Somewhere.....) Level 26: Save Tink & Fling (Dark Forest) Level 27: Taller Then That Taller (Weeds Cave) Level 28: Blueberry Swell (Blob Town) (Cover in Blue) Level 29: Spotty Rocks (Spotty and Dotty's House) Level 30: Spotty face off (Blue Berry Cave) Level 31: Off the Fizzyman's lair Level 32: Fizzyman attacks (Dr. Fizzyman's Lair) Level 33: Fizzyman Grows! (The Blob Hole) Level 34: Final Battle (The Black Hole) Category:Video games Category:The Plum Blob Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PS Vita games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PS3 games Category:PSP games